It is known to utilize wooden two-by-fours or other planking material in the construction of picnic tables, park benches, and the like. It is also known to provide molded end frame members of concrete or similar durable material, having openings for receiving the wooden two-by-fours, the frame members defining seats, tables, benches, and so on.
However, there has been a constantly recurring problem relating to the securement of the ends of the two-by-fours or other planking materials in the frame members. In many prior designs, the openings are undersized, and the wood is forcefully driven into the undersized openings, to be held in place by the resulting compressive grip. However, this construction does not permit easy disassembly of the furniture item for transportation or storage. Furthermore, in the course of time the two-by-fours often crack, rot or otherwise deteriorate, and the compressive wedging grip on the ends of a two-by-four can make it very difficult to replace without replacing all of the other planking material a the same time.
Another problem arises due to the fact that milled wood varies slightly in thickness dimensions when purchased, and moreover wood is a material that expands and contracts substantially due to temperature and humidity fluctuations. For this reason, the joining of wood support members to molded frame members (whether of concrete, plastic or other material) requires special care and design considerations to ensure reliable assembly under different climatic situations.
Another primary consideration is that of simplicity of assembly. It is obviously desirable to design joints that do not require special tools or special skills on the part of the user.